Taiyou No Hana Destiny
by SerenityHadaki
Summary: The lifestream is a way a life, it has the power to create and regain the energy it places on it's planet. But what is one day, the memory of a desist was manipulated with and a new body was formed. How would you react if someone from you past met you


The lightstream, an metallic like liquid that flourishes the world. It's gentile swirls of aqua, and teal, spirits of the desist. Holding precious gifts of emotions, memories, and knowledge. Not only does this gravity defying stream of souls contain the desist, but also brings gifts of joy into the very planet that is cares for so much. Life, live, love, and learn. The very principles the lifestream follows, with it's roller coaster like turn, this stream balances out world. But one day, this gentle river of lights, was interrupted and because of this unforgivable interruption the damned spirit of a hollow man remained. It's remains where later called Jenova which also spread throughout the planet. Consequently, this infected many people, mostly the young, with the fatal disease, known as Geostigma. Countless of lives where gathered back to the lifestream because of that futile disease. When the world seemed no longer, people started to form as one and recreate many towns and locations. As the world continued wondering on, many left the infected young behind to savage for them selves. If the hollow spirit of the devil man, with waves of silver streams for hair, and his never ending jade eyes hadn't corrupted the very essence of the river; maybe the children would of had a better beginning. And a better future.

* * *

The winds howled into the blanket of night sky, as roars filled the evacuated city streets with fear. Bight lights danced along side its friendly yells, that played within the shadowed clouds. Gentile pitter-patter knocked against foggy windows, and spoke to the metal ceilings that protected the humans. In return many watched as tears fell upon the planets' surface; especial the children of the desist. Dancing, singing, or just splashing within the reflective liquid, all the young had glistening grins growing upon their flushed faces. Adventuring far from the safety zones, a male with fair hair stood stern on the out skirts of a rejoicing village. Glancing back at the petite land, which held all past memories, the confident man barged on. Lingering shortly behind, was a smaller female with coal hair, her glistening golden eyes watched the older figure closely. Step by step, breath by breath, the two explorers where drenched in the down cast but unlike other wonder children, that run from their lives in search for an escape, they both carried small carrying cases; which held spar clothing to different weapons. Both figures wore different uniforms, the fair hair male had a strong appearance because of the heavy welding weapon that lied upon his back as well as his ripping muscles that complimented his look. He wore a worn down uniform of a SOLDIER, and had eyes of Mako. As for the female wore a flexible custom split into two. Reviling a lot of scared flesh upon her frail body, along side her she dragged her chain of miscellaneous weapons of destruction. A small grin was exchanged from one another as they both steady their supplies upon the back of speeding bikes. Riving the engine up, the two characters jumped upon their motorcycles and raced off into the mud filled sand lands. Passing by graves, of both children and adults, to racing upon newly born flowers. The couple road from the muddy lands of the sand lagoon to the well flourished hill tops in vacant lands. Riding through rain, sleet, snow, and sun they never stood still for no long then a day. Only until they reached their final destination did they stand still.

The fair male slid his bike to a stop and shut off his steaming engine. Swinging his body off of the metal death trap, he strolled down to the shores of the water; where a weary boat lied upon the surface like a still life. On a tight leash, the girl swerved her bike to a halt, lying it upon the floor she dashed up to the older gentleman. With the assistance of two, they pushed the boat into the shinning ripples, of the reflected sky, and pronounced inside. Time flew as slowly as the ripples spread through out the sky's reflection under the wooden float. The couple never said a single word as they watched they clouds drift by them; finally when their wrecked boat brushed against the graveled shores of the large island; leaving a large indent on the untouched land. They decided to pronounce their arrival.

"Mideel, a large island south of the eastern continent, it is known for the lifesteams closest appearance to the surface of the land. Years ago, a serious of destructive earthquakes demolished the peace village, and eventually the people scattered."

With a stern look upon his face he started to walk upon the rebels of a once wonderful paradise. The lands where stained black, the plants faded away, and many small groupings of mako lied sleepy upon the sacred surface. No expression grew on his pale face. He continued through the island with no surprise at the tore buildings, or life-less beings. As for the distracted girl, she watched the world in astonishment as well as fear. The sights she saw where unforgivable. Falling far behind, the raven hair girl followed her partners fresh imprints on the land.

"Why did this happen?"

The child questioned, when she grew closer to her fast walking master, she waited quietly for his stern reply but she only heard the soft breeze of the wind brushing against her cheeks. The ocean noise grew stronger, but the sun started to fade away compared to the shinning aura that flared from the lifestream. They grew to a halt, as their eyes gazed upon the magical swirls or lights and emotions. Still with no voice, the man trailed along side the trail that swung to the right side of the river. Following the rivers upstream with his boundless Mako eyes, the elegant light show led him wondering father and father away from his puzzled companion. Following the streams of spirits that seemed to be led him to an important evidence. As he grew more distance away from the curious female, the stream led his view upon a sleeping beauty; that lied in a small patch of blooming moon flowers, in the shade of the golden sun. The gentle wind started to pick up, causing the patch of greens to look like a moving wave with hidden spots of gold. Quietly, the man approached the paralyzed body.

"It's a girl..."

Kneeling down upon one knee, the blond hair character, genitally skimmed her cheek with the back of his pale hand. Her milk chocolate hair brushed withing her peaceful face. The young girl took short breaths of air, and held one of the moon flowers tightly in her enclosed hands; that lied stern upon her chest. Making a small noise, or life, she started to tighten her eyes before sliding them open. Awaking her crystal sky eyes, to a sight of a mysterious character brought giggles to her emotions. Slowly she sat up, her milky hair slipped from her shoulders to the green waves. Her hair reached to the coarse of her back, it was a silky Carmel color covered with wide curlers upon the tips. Sleeping beauty glanced at her sight, with a curious look in her eyes, she ended up giving him a sweet smile and releasing her flower in the wind.

"Hey, Reku! Don't leave me!"

The female screeched out to her wondering, yet fading, partner in crime.

"I don't get it...You told me, you had a vision or a dream. Of people existing because of the Lifestream. So, we come here to see if your weird vision was true, because it has been true before, and you end up leaving me. The lest you can do, Hun, is tell me where your wondering to."

Ranting to her self, and releasing some pressurised steam she started to wonder in the opposite direction of her fellow co-worker. Drifting off, she started to explore the lost island. Finding a few poisons here and there, maybe some extra cash they needed. Either way watching the brown earth turn was nothing of in tresses; not until her clumsiness caused her to stumble upon a body. Creeping her head slowly behind to see what the stumbling action was caused by, gazing back at the body of a taller male with spiked black hair, and mako eyes sat up rubbing his head.

"Ouch. That hurt"

Jumping up from behind startled, she started to panic, "I apologize!" The young man glanced at the over freaked girl and shrugged, "It's fine. Zack."

"Zack?" The girl stood still and tilted her head, unsure by his response, "Oh, Zack is your name! I'm Epithemia. You can call me Epi. It's nice to meet you Zack."

The handsome man, with perfect skin, stood up and pressed his lips against Epi's hand. Her cheeks started to burn slightly as she pulled her hand away, "I'm here with another guy named Reku." Slightly looking away, she rubbed her hand and started to change the subject.

"And I'm here with a lovely girl named Aerith. So I believe we are even?" Zack chuckled, sending a wink towards her way. Starting to stretch his stiff bones, he let out a large yawn, "Where are we?" Zack asked in between his yawn.

"We are on an island called Mideel. But shouldn't you already know that?" Tilting her head slightly, her coal hair flung in her face, as she stared at Zack and his odd outfit. "To tell you the truth, Aerith and I just woke up at this place. We didn't know where we are, and we didn't even know each other."

Intrigued by the continuous conversation, Zack and Epi continued to stroll through the island eventually near Aeriths body. Zack glanced over at the patch of green, spotting the strange man close to Aerith, Zack grabbed a near by sword and raced to protect her from any hard.

"Aerith! Get out of here!" Zack commanded the shy girl who sat behind him. Wielding the weak blade up to his opponent, neck, Zack glared at the fair man, "I don't know who you are, but you have some nerve to be getting so close to Aerith."

"But Zack..." Aerith tried to interrupt the death glaring competition. With a slight motivation, the stern man named, Reku, drew his heaver set weapon. Instantly, Aerith sprung to her feet and stood between the cat fight, "Please, it's just a misunderstanding." She pleaded, fouling her hand in twin; gripping them tightly she continued to beg. Epithymia slowly approached Aerith, and started to drag her out of the man verses man brawl that was about to began.

"Why something like this happens stay out of it." Epi warn the concerned cuties with luscious milk chocolate hair. Sparks started to flair as the men jumped back, and started to race toward one another full force. Blade collided, and the bashing began the fight. The uneasy feeling filled the atmosphere, as the lifestream started to stream much quicker then normal. The emotions that covered the lifestream was screams and disaster; a sign of worst to come. Zack never held back, in fear of Aerith dealing with a man of injustice and Reku never let up because he was having the best time he has ever had. Being on the field as a SOLIDER was the prime time for him, but ever since he left because of a sight that is engraved in his mind, he never had the chance to challenge someone with the same force as a real SOLIDER. Quick movement, and using the area to his advantage was Reku. The over confident man always messes up. And Reku slipped his guard. Zack flung her lung under the Blondie's weak position and his body collapsed right under him. As quick as a pigeon Zack grasped his blade and welded neck to the fools neck; with a serious look on her face Zack watched his opponent closely. Slowly, he started to raise the sword. Thinking of pain in the game wouldn't hurt anything, Zack gathered some straights and swing his sword....

Taiyou No Hana ( Destiny ) to be continued...


End file.
